The aforementioned technical paper describes a microprocessor-based automatic draft control system for a three-point hitch. A tillage implement is attached to the hitch and the hitch is mounted at the rear of a tractor having pneumatic tires. A single quadrant lever, located in the tractor cab, is manually moved by the operator to generate position/draft commands which cause raising or lowering of the hitch. Draft sensors sense the draft on the hitch and a position sensor senses the position of the hitch, the sensors producing feedback signals to the microprocessor. The microprocessor responds to the position/draft commands and the feedback signals from the sensors by generating output signals for adjusting the position of the hitch.
While the system described above works quite well, it has an undesirable characteristic in that fore and aft pitching of the tractor may occur when the implement is above the ground and the quadrant lever is moved to rapidly raise or lower the hitch. Because of its pneumatic tires, the tractor acts as a spring-mass system. Furthermore, as the position and velocity of the hitch changes the weight of the implement is reflected at the draft sensors as an apparent change in draft and the draft sensors falsely indicate the draft. The microprocessor responds to the draft sensor signals by producing an output signal to correct the hitch position. Meanwhile, because of the bounce of the spring-mass system, the apparent draft, as seen by the draft sensors changes. Thus, oscillating draft feedback signals are generated and as the microprocessor responds to the signals by moving the hitch, the pitching motion is propagated and an undesirable vibration of the tractor occurs.